


Five Reasons Jack Doesn't Call Daniel "Danny" Anymore

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Reasons Jack Doesn't Call Daniel "Danny" Anymore

When they're on the job, there's almost no way to say the nickname without sounding mocking, and mocking Daniel Jackson is one of the surest routes to a day-long migraine that Jack can think of, beyond, say, having to negotiate with a roomful of System Lords.

Well, that's not totally it. 'Round about the middle of the third year they worked together, he just kinda stopped doing it -- it might've had something to do with respect, but you won't catch him copping to that -- and he never picked up the habit again.

OK, that's not the whole truth either. It's what Jacob Carter calls Daniel, and listening for it is one of Jack's super secret methods for being sure it's Jake they're talking to and not the damned Tok'ra.

Yeah, yeah, all right. The truth is, it's an infantilizing diminutive that, applied in the wrong context, pisses the living shit out of Daniel -- and there's only one right context.

The real truth, the real reason, is that it's something he frequently calls Daniel in bed, and if he mixes up work him-and-Daniel with home him-and-Daniel, he'll get one of them killed.


End file.
